User talk:Swish008
Welcome Hi, welcome to my Talk Page. There are plenty of discussions here related to developing the site. Feel free to browse and help develop the site. - Swish008 Templates Hey i noticed you added the template category to the missile weapons article but that article is not a template. Wiki templates are special sets of code that has a specific function which can be inserted into an article. They are more like Functions and Procedures in programming or Macros in editing. All templates start with Template: and that code can be used in an article by using . Examples can be found here. -- 19:07, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :Ok on closer inspection ignore most of what I said. You obviously know what templates are becuase you made one. The Honor Points template and that's where the problem was. You included the Category:Template outside of the noinclude tages so that when ever you used the template it added the template category to that page aswell. I fixed the template so things should work properly. Sorry about not investigating before contacting your. I had a hell of a time trying track that error down. -- 19:53, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Item Icons Hey, love all the new pictures you added to the wiki. There is one unfortunate problem, partially my fault since the wiki is new and we don't have a lot of documentation yet. I created an item icon template to add item images and links to articles easier. It's similar to the resource templates except the picture is bigger and the picture changes based on the item. Two examples are and . This template basically takes the name of the item you enter, links to a page for that item and displays a picture in the form of .gif. Unfortunately all those awesome pictures you added are PNG files. An annoyance i know. Right now the link generated goes to a page for that item but since many items don't need their own pages i use a redirect to go to the general page for that item category, you can see this in the Construction card link above. I did this for future flexibility in the wiki. We may eventually want separate item pages. So one option would be for you to upload all those icons as gifs without the "_icon" in to so Rapid_Fire_icon.png would become Rapid_Fire.gif. Since you have all the picures it would be easy for you to do a quick batch conversion of all of them. To get the naming correct i find it easiest to create the name the way you want it on the wiki and then use the template. it will generate a place filler as the image is not uploaded yet, if you click on that it will ask you to upload an image and will automatically give it the correct name. However there is another option Option 2, since you did all that work and have a nice standard nameing convention already i can create a new template for modules, which i did. It means we would need 2 templates but it would save a lot of work. I call is the module icon template or "mi" * * What do you think. I had to rename this picture because missile was spelled wrong in the file name and the file name has to match the name of the module for this to work. - 20:55, June 11, 2011 (UTC) *Sounds good to me. Im open to either option, whichever is less work. Just let me know. -Swish008 *Oh I already made the template so don't worry about that. -- 18:46, June 13, 2011 (UTC) *The MI template is nice, but I realized that I switched to GIFs, so should we have a MI template and a MI-GIF template? Swish008 18:43, June 21, 2011 (UTC) *No we really need to choose one file type in this case. This is to make eveyrones life easier so people won't know which items use wich type of image so if you can re upload everything as a png that would be the best option. There is a way to batch upload files. 23:40, June 26, 2011 (UTC) *Ok, well I have all of the GIF images as .PNG files now, but I am not sure the best way to upload them all other than deleting all of the GIF files on the Wikia site and uploading the PNG files. The problem with that is that all of the WIki pages will have to be updated as well. There has got to be an easier way to do this. All future images will be uploaded as PNG files. Funny that I started with PNGs then switched because I thought we needed them in GIF format. Swish008 00:04, June 27, 2011 (UTC) categories We need to set up some official categories on the wiki. Please go to this discussion page. Galaxy Online II Wiki talk:Community Portal Research Pages Hi! What do you think of my edits on the Ballistics Researchs section? Wanna get me to do all the other resaerchs pages? No problem! Ill try to get a good image for Directionnal Researchs page. See ya! Jianan Wang 02:53, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Great! Did you download the latest file for the info? Getting the info on there is the first step. Then will be to upload the icons (the lit up ones) and to put it together into a table format or something. Swish008 12:27, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I started working on the template for the Ballistics Research Tree using the info that you included as well as the info from the file. Let me know what you think. I think each of these could eventually be their own pages, but for now, maybe we'll just keep them together. Thoughts? Swish008 03:43, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Download Thanks for the info! Ill download it as soon as i can. No, i didnt used it for the edits. I used my account and my new alt account to do the sciences pages. By the way, i just edited the Directional Sciences today. The only things missing are the time and costs. Ill do them soon, working on missiles and ship-based. Hope you like my work. Jianan Wang 02:07, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Is it possible that there could be an infobox for battles because by eyes are hurting because the text in the battle infobox is light grey compared to the white background. Any help will be appreciated. bwehehehe, et quod ipsum dolor 06:10, August 6, 2011 (UTC) That would be great. I'm not sure how to make a good infobox, but I am sure there are others that know how to do templates. Swish008 16:20, August 6, 2011 (UTC) New Game Data I uploaded new Game data to Game Data if you want to grab it. Onajaa (talk) 21:21, August 17, 2011 (UTC) New Game Data Again I updated the blog post again to the latest data Onajaa (talk) 19:22, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Thanks. Swish008 19:47, August 18, 2011 (UTC) thanks for the welcome, mate I was wondering how to edit the corp emblems on the s10. orion list. some help with that would really help. was also wondering how to make links to pages that don't exist yet. like the DS on that page is no longer the top, its now Lion's pride. some advice would be apricated, mate. Engineer817 21:53, August 23, 2011 (UTC) When you edit, to add a link, just click on the link button in the Text appearance section. You can select text by highlighting it and then right clicking on it to link that text to a Wiki Page. (or an external http site.) As you start typing the page it will come up with a list below of pages that matches your page. You can type any page and if it is not created yet, it will show it in RED. That way the link is already set up. So whenever someone clicks on the link, they can create the page. To add graphics, you can upload your own, but we have plenty of graphics already uploaded to the site. Just click on insert and browse through them or do a file find by name. All of the Corps Graphics are uploaded are are numbered like 01.png 02.png, etc. Check out the Corps Logo's link to see all of the logos and their filenames. Hope that helps, Good Luck, Swish008 01:58, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Armor Resists I can not find the armor resists table in the wiki. I'm going to add a page Armor Types and you can link it to the appropriate pages and categories. Alatari 04:34, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I built the table and adjusted the reading from the forum post but some of the damage calculations I think are wrong. The steering versus agility especially is wrong. IGG reset their forums and all all the bookmarked posts I had discussing the dmg calcs are error 404 and IGG forum search feature is failing. So I can't get to the post of updated calculations. Damage calculations should probably have their own article. Alatari 05:01, September 2, 2011 (UTC Item Icons (In reference to Template:Mi) About the item icons, they refuse to read unless they're the same format, .gif is rejected by the {{mi|} Template. So I just reuploaded them as .png's to save any template-editing hassle. The Pathogen 10:31, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Swish008 18:36, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ship Icons i have all the ship icons, i just don't have much time to upload them all. they can all be downloaded from http://instances.110mb.com/go_images.zip Toenailsin (talk) 10:12, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Nice! The large images of the ships will be good for the individual pages for the ships. Your missing the Independence ships though, but everything else is there. I'd like to rename the Large ship files to like Duke-I_Large.png using that format and then upload them. The small ship files we already have (well sorta) as icons. When I get around to it, I can mass upload all of these large ship image files at once instead of individually. Swish008 17:26, September 13, 2011 (UTC) The Eos engine is not bound. T5309 20:27, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I will let you know if I need anything. I will mainly be focusing on S15, but will slowly try to add other stuff in general. Images Hey Swish, what's up? Do you happen to know how I can get to the image folder? Like... I want to browse through the pictures/icons but I cant figure out for the life of me where it is located. Thank you, Nevermind, I found the list. I should be all set now! T5309 16:57, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Argh, nevermind, I didn't open this up before I spoke. Is there a location where all of the pictures/icons/images are located? T5309 17:01, September 23, 2011 (UTC) You can just click on any page. Then on the right side you will see a box under recent Wiki activity showing you like 1,135 Photos on this Wiki and a button to add a photo. Below that in small text is a link See More where you can browse all of the image files. If you are looking to add an image. Click on the Photo Box in the editing menu and up pops a box where you can Upload an image or Find an image. Most of the time I just type like "Doom" in the text box next to find and it will show me the two blueprints Doomsday and Doomsday Nuclear Launcher. Since most of the images are named decently, you shouldn't have a problem finding what you are looking for. Some images, however, uploaded by some people are files with names such as IMG913_1283.png or something like that. That won't be of any help, but if you find the image in the Wilki site already, you can click on it and it will tell you the name of the file. Hope that helps. Swish008 17:01, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes, that is basically what I am looking for. That has ALL of the images in it? T5309 17:27, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Yep Swish008 18:05, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Need some help. Broken Link problem. Hey Swish, how are you? I got a question for you. Under the section, there are a lot of links that do not have pages, that's fine, I actually have worked/created a LOT of them lately, but then something caught my eye. This page does not exist and currently has 16 other pages linked to it: http://galaxyonlineii.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gravity_Maint_Facility&action=edit&redlink=1 The problem is that this page exists. Now, I know that I can click on those 16 pages and change wherever they mention the first link and change it so it is redirected to the actual page, but, the link is mentioned in this template: And I can not figure out how to change it so it directs correctly!!!!!!! http://galaxyonlineii.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:WhatLinksHere&target=Gravity_Maint_Facility ^ 16 pages that use the incorrect gravity maintenance facility link when an actual one exists. All of the other link are are mentioned in the shipinfobox template or are being used on a page where the ship info box template is used. I have no idea how to fix this.. do you? If you are able to fix it and decide to go ahead and fix it, can you please leave me instructions or let me know how the heck you did it? Thank you, T5309 18:54, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. Looks like it is working. I do see a redirect from the Gravity Maint. Facility page to the Gravity Maint Facility . (One has a period) So that may have been the problem. I'm not sure. http://galaxyonlineii.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Gravity_Maint._Facility ^ This shows the pages that are linking to the wrong page. (The one with the period). You should be able to just go to each of those pages and fix the links by removing the period and then it should all direct fine. But it looks like the redirect is working fine. Swish008 02:14, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Front Page I had a few spare minutes this morning and thought about starting a new front page for the wiki. Most of the pages are represented on it so far. It needs more links and more work to get the formatting to look nicer for a front page. What I have started with is here Sandbox. Hopefully when it has been polished enough it can replace the tree of links currently on the main page. Onajaa (talk) 17:45, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. I think it has too much information on it. I think we need a simplier approach with some graphics on the front page. Maybe like 10 buttons or so going to all the main pages and then on the sub pages you would have a lot more detail. For instance, on the main page we could have Ship Design link or button and then the ship design page would have the Hull Design, Attack Modules , Defense Modules , etc. Kind of like the way the bullet chart is presented but in page format. Trying to think of it as a tree and not one page that links to everything. The tree would have branches off of it and at the bottom of the tree would be individual pages for like an individual item. That structure looks like it has worked well on other Wiki sites. Just a thought. Swish008 19:15, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Started on a new front page with images. Take a look here. If we want to go this way we really need someone with some art skills. By the way you can click on the image, there are 4 links embedded in it. Onajaa (talk) 22:30, October 5, 2011 (UTC) That's exactly what I had in mind; do you like the general idea? I might be able to find someone from an old forum to help with graphics. T5309 00:09, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I like the pictures (which could be buttons) or the new ones that someone uploaded to the site : We could modify these buttons with whatever words we want (i.e. Science, Hull Design, etc) Or we could use a combination of both. I don't think we need to be too fancy. We have the background already and I still like the grey background. So I say we keep the grey background for the site and add clickable images and such. I like the way Farmville's Wiki's main page looks (format wise, forget the colors and such) I especially like the way they have their templates boxes. The Mobsters 2 Wiki site also has a main page that has images in like a 5x3 grid. We could create a template similar to what they have an each box could have the icons inside of it. For the title, I have an idea for the title that will replace the Galaxy Online II Wiki text up top. I think we can replace that with a small graphic like this one, but with the word Wiki on it. I think we keep it simple like the rest of the Wiki sites but spice it up a bit. I really like the buttons as I think we could re-vamp our entire template with these buttons instead of the current nav templates on the bottom of every page. Browse around other Wiki gaming pages to get some ideas. Here are some of my favorite formats for Wiki main pages: *League of Legends *Dark Souls *Counter Strike Swish008 00:48, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I love where this is all going; it's exactly what I was hoping for. I also stumbled upon something that you guys might be interested in bringing into this wiki. Some other wikis have a general statistic template at the top of their pages, like this. What do you guys think? T5309 13:05, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Server Merge Hey Swish, can you post on the stuff from IGG about the upcoming merges? Like... literally copy and paste it and put it on my page somewhere? The IGG forum is blocked for me at work and I really want to read the post. Thanks T5309 21:20, November 1, 2011 (UTC) kk i will thanx for the heads up